


All I Want For Christmas

by russianmango



Series: 30 in 30 [25]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Detroit Red Wings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt : Winter: Christmas isn't the same when you're missing someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

Winter has always been Pat's favourite time of year. When he was a kid it meant hockey, presents, and hot chocolate. Now that he's older... it still means hockey, presents, and hot chocolate, but it's NHL hockey, he's buying the bulk of the presents, and it's still his mom's hot chocolate comforting him after a cold night running around the yard. But he's not sure the three days of Christmas is enough. He always goes to Buffalo, but who is he kidding? Family time is awesome. He loves it, but he wishes things were different.

Erica brought her boyfriend for Christmas Eve dinner - he wasn't there the whole day, which Pat is happy about and he doesn’t stay the night, either. It’s not that Pat doesn’t like the guy, he seems nice, but it just reminds Pat that he can’t bring his boyfriend to dinner. Summer is one thing – his family loves Justin, but Christmas is so much more than dinner.

"You okay, P. Kane?" Erica asks, sitting beside him in the empty kitchen.

"Yeah," Pat smiles. Technically, he is fine. He's enjoying himself, even. He just wishes he could spend a Christmas with his boyfriend.

"Not great, though?" She nods.

"Stop reading my mind or I'll think dirty thoughts," Pat warns.

"Like you weren't already," Erica laughs. "Did you call him?"

"He's busy with his family, I'll call him tomorrow," Pat answers.

"Alright," Erica rolls her eyes. "But I'll bet he's just as busy as you are," she sneaks in before leaving him alone.

What does she know? Justin may not be all rainbows and kittens with his family, but he's still there for a reason.

The rest of the night isn't bad. They do their traditional poker game, followed by shootout with Pat in net. It's pretty much as bad as it sounds; Pat is put in net with very little padding while his sisters try to kill him with a small orange ball. Mom cheers for everyone while dad keeps score.

There's a reason Pat isn't a goalie. He loses. There really isn't a way to win that game, though.

After their parents go to bed, Pat ends up talking to his sisters about old times and past Christmas' until they go to bed, so he does the same.

When Patrick wakes up, he heads down stairs to see if anybody else is up. He's kind of thankful he's the only one. Morning coffee is best served silent (and Irish).

His dad is the next one up, so Pat slides over the Bailey's when he sits down beside him.

"Merry Christmas to you, too," his dad laughs.

Pat smiles and then it’s more silence. Good silence. Jackie is up next, followed by Erica and Jessica, who get up together not long after.

"We should just wake mom up," Jackie suggests.

"No, we can't start Christmas yet," Erica replies before anyone else can agree.

"What, is Matt coming over?" Pat rolls his eyes.

"No, you brat, but I just didn't want to start this early. Mom deserves to sleep in a little," Erica says defensively.

Her phone buzzes and Pat raises an eyebrow, but she just shrugs. "I guess we can get mom up now," she offers.

Jackie runs up stairs to wake up their mother while Pat keeps staring at Erica, waiting for her to spill. She doesn't, of course. Erica was the only sister able to keep a secret - a blessing and a curse.

Once everybody is up and full of caffeine and other such things, they move into the living room and start with gifts.

They go from youngest to oldest and his sisters’ end up opening the gifts Pat got them first - which he doesn't think is fair, they could tell by the wrapping. They love the gifts, though, so he guesses he’ll let it slide that they cheated.

They got him pretty cool things, too. Pat is probably more excited about what he got his mom than anything else, though. When he was going through pictures with Justin, he went out and got a frame for collages and filled it with pictures of him and the girls from their childhood - including their first family photo in the centre, with the picture of them with the Cup under it.

When she opens it, her smile is bigger than he thinks he's ever seen it and her eyes begin to water as she looks over all the pictures. "You did this?" She asks.

Pat nods and she gets up to give him a big hug. Pat can't keep the smile off his face when he sits back down and Erica smiles back at him and she’s a little teary eyed as well. It finally feels like Christmas.

They go through the next set of gifts from each other and they're starting to settle down a bit until there's a knock on the door.

"Paddy!" Erica shouts. Everyone else is staring at her, but Erica gets up, running to the door. Pat shrugs at his mother's look because he has no idea what his sister is on about.

Jessica makes a comment about it being Matt and wiggles her eyebrows when he points out that Erica yelled his name.

"Pat!" Erica calls from the door.

"What?" Pat yells back.

"Get your lazy ass over here, you have to sign for something," Erica shouts. Pat is reluctant, he didn't order anything. But she wouldn't call him over for nothing, so he gets up and goes to the door.

His mouth falls open when he sees Erica standing beside Justin. That - he didn't expect. "You called him?" Pat asks.

Erica nods and pushes Justin softly, prompting him to move towards Pat. Justin blushes a little bit, but Pat pulls him into a hug and kisses him. "Merry Christmas, Justin," Pat smiles.

"You, too," Justin replies. He's looking at Erica over Pat's shoulder and gives her a little nod.

Before they really get farther in their reunion, Jackie impatiently yells for them to get back. Pat reluctantly follows Erica into the living room, dragging Justin with him. Jackie stops yelling and grins as Jessica sighs and hands her sister a twenty.

“The fuck was that?” Pat asks.

“Patrick,” their mother scolds and Erica takes it upon herself to slap him in the back of the head.

“We had a bet that you were sad Justin wasn’t here, I thought you just didn’t like Matt,” Jessica confesses. That earns a glare from Erica which Pat enjoys a little too much.

“Matt is fine, I said that,” Pat argues, “I wouldn’t let a guy I didn’t like ruin my Christmas – and I sure as hell wouldn’t let them date my little sister,” he assures them.

Jackie rolls her eyes and jumps up to hug Justin. It’s only been a couple of months that they’ve officially known each other, but Pat’s family has always been about welcoming people. Justin doesn’t even mind the occasional phone calls he promised to never tell Pat about.

Pat wishes he wasn’t so predictable – his sisters totally caught on that he wasn’t fully enjoying himself, despite him telling himself otherwise (and believing himself). He’s giving credit to Jackie and Erica to knowing why as well.

“What about your family?” Pat can’t help but ask.

Justin shrugs, “I just explained to them something came up,” he answers. And, while Pat wishes he would have said something along the lines of ‘I told them Patrick Kane, my super awesome boyfriend needs me’, he’ll take him being there.

Pat curls into Justin’s side when they sit on the couch and he chooses to ignore the sounds his sisters are making at him. Pat’s never shied away from his feelings, especially around his family. So, he’s really never been more comfortable when Justin slides him deeper against his side and the conversation just starts to flow back into normal.

Pat bites his lip with a smile because this is what Christmas is supposed to be.  


End file.
